elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethasi Rilvayn
Ethasi Rilvayn is a Dunmer Nightblade who resides in Balmora. Ethasi is the leader of the Morag Tong branch in Balmora. She handles giving Writs calling for the deaths of targets to lower ranking members of the guild. Interactions Writ for Larrius Varro Kill an Imperial Legion General at Fort Moonmoth. Writ for Baladas Demnevanni Kill a Telvanni wizard in Gnisis. Writ for Dram Bero Kill a House Hlaalu noble in Vivec city. Writ for Mistress Therana Kill a powerful Telvanni sorceress in Tel Branora. Inventory Ethasi uses or carries the following: *An incomplete set of common clothes, comprised of: **Common Shirt **Common Pants **Common Shoes *The key to the cell in the storage room (ID: key_balmora_tong_02) *Random amount of (up to 35) *A leveled short blade Merchandise Ethasi knows and sells the following spells to members: *Alad's Caliginy *Armor Eater *Concealment *Crushing Burden *Demoralize Human *Demoralize Creature *Far Silence *Fourth Barrier *Father's Hand *Gash Spirit *Llivam's Reversal *Medusa's Gaze *Ordeal of St. Olms *Shadowmask *Shalidor's Mirror *Third Barrier *Tranasa's Spelltrap *Wild Exhaustion *Wild Earwig *Wild Reflect Attributes Powers *Ancestor Guardian Abilities *Fire Resistance Dialogue ;Writ for Larrius Varro "What can I do for you, Grandmaster?" :Larrius Varro "With the recent troubles, we have had many Writs issued. The most challenging I have saved for you, Grandmaster. This is one for Larrius Varro in Fort Moonmoth near Balmora." After killing Larrius Varro: "What can I do for you, Grandmaster?" :Larrius Varro "Excellent work, Grandmaster. I heard how cleverly you killed Larrius Varro. As you are now Grandmaster and the executor of the Writ, the full payment must go to you." ::Larrius Varro "The Writ on Larrius Varro has been executed." ;Writ for Baladas Demnevanni "What can I do for you, Grandmaster?" :Baladas "I have a Writ for Baladas Demnevanni. He may be found in his tower, Arvs Drelen, near Gnisis. I have heard that he is quite formidable, Grandmaster, but surely not a match for your skills." After killing Baladas: "What can I do for you, Grandmaster?" :Baladas "You have honorably executed Baladas Demnevanni. Your work will become Morag Tong legend." ::Baladas "Baladas Demnevanni has been executed by your hand, Grandmaster." ;Writ for Dram Bero "What can I do for you, Grandmaster?" :Dram Bero "Dram Bero is a very secretive man who lives somewhere in Vivec City. Take this Writ and show him that he cannot hide from the Morag Tong." After killing Dram Bero: "What can I do for you, Grandmaster?" :Dram Bero "You found and honorable executed Dram Bero, Grandmaster. You work is excellent as always." ::Dram Bero "The Writ on Dram Bero has been executed." ;Writ for Mistress Therana "What can I do for you, Grandmaster?" :Mistress Therana "Mistress Therana is a dangerous and unstable Telvanni wizard. She lives in the Tower of Tel Branora. Take this Writ and end her insanity." After killing Therana: "What can I do for you, Grandmaster?" :Mistress Therana "You have honorably executed Mistress Therana, a most dangerous foe. I am impressed, Grandmaster. Pleace accept the payment for this Writ." ::Mistress Therana "The Writ on Mistress Therana has been executed." Appearances * de:Ethasi Rilvayn fr:Ethasi Rilvayn pl:Ethasi Rilvayn ru:Этаси Рилвейн Category:Morrowind: Spell Merchants Category:Morrowind: Balmora Characters Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers Category:Morrowind: Morag Tong Members